Neville's Story
by Live4Sports
Summary: This story is the chapter from Harry Potter seven called "Battle of Hogwarts" but from the point of view of Neville. Hope you enjoy it!


Of course none of us knew what to do, Harry's gone and the death eaters are closing in and we're just sitting here, in this room, the room of requirement. Half of us are hurt from the Carrows torture and the other half are mending the hurt.

"Neville the painting!" Ginny cried out. I turned around slowly with precaution putting my hand into my pocket. But just as I had hold of my wand the figure appeared, a big sigh came from everyone in the when we realized who it was, Arianna Dumbledore, and we all knew Abraforth had sent her. She reached out her hand and everyone looked to me to take it and I looked back at them, I sighed. So I walked cautiously over and took it, I was pulled into the painting.

We started walking down a long dark tunnel, as we walked I took a look around us. Cobwebs and old cracked bricks covered the roof and walls. I glanced at Arianna and all she did was smile. She looked confident, the exact opposite of me. Then she stopped and so did I she put out her hand.

"Go on, you're needed on the other side." Arianna smiled and disappeared into the darkness. I took a deep breath and went on.

The door I came to was old metal, rusted and creaked when I opened it. Hand on my wand once again. I was ecstatic to see three old, very familiar smiling faces. Harry, Ron and Hermonine.

"Neville!" All three said at once. I think they were as happy to see me as I was to see them.

"What happened to your face?" Ron asked it was about time they noticed I mean how could they not.

"Oh, ya that would be the work of the Carrows. They are put in charge of torture, and you think I'm bad you should Dean and Shamus." I exclaimed a sad tone was brought to the room, "So what brings you three here, you know they're looking for you Harry."

"I know, we're being careful. But we need to find something, something that might help us defeat You Know Who. Do you think you could buy us sometime?" Harry asked. I thought, what would help us make You Know Who even weaker and help defeat him? I had no idea, but they did and I think we could buy them some time.

"Ya I think we could do that. Come on through the tunnel." I said and motioned them to follow me. I turned and smiled back at Abraforth as if to say thank you and then we were gone.

We walked quickly through and I could tell they were anxious to see everyone. "Hey guys looked who I picked yup." I said smiling as I stepped aside to revile the three. Everyone clapped and cheered. Ginny was the first one to get yup rushing towards Harry and hugged him.

"What brings you guys back?" asked Ginny.

"We are looking for something that might help destroy… You Know Who, and we think its here in the castle." Harry exclaimed, "It's something hidden, something...lost." I looked around everyone was puzzled, including them. I don't think they knew what they were looking for.

"Well we'll hold them off for as long as possible and you guys look." I said and motioned for everyone to get up and go to the Great Hall. The three left first leading the way and then everyone, well the un-hurt anyway started to follow.

I was the last one to leave but I still rushed my way to the Great Hall where everyone was gathered and the professors were discussing who shall be allowed to fight, I guess someone had rushed out as soon as Harry returned. I personally thought we needed everyone we had. I knew a lot of us were going to die tonight and the more we had the less of us would die. At least I hoped so. Then a voice can from out of nowhere it was a painful voice and everyone fell down to their knees. The voice then spoke

"Give me Harry Potter," The voice said, "and no one shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight." Then the voice went away and so did the pain. My instant reaction was… Voldemort.

"Well what are you waiting for someone grab him!" Yelled a girl from Slytherin. Ginny at once jumped in front of him.

"We will not hand him over. We will fight!" said one of the professors. "Mr. Filch would you please escort all the Slytherins to the dungeons. The rest of you prepare yourselves for possibly the biggest fight of your life."

I rushed to the front of the school as I was leaving I saw Luna pushing through the crowd running after Harry. Maybe she knew something about what was hidden? I had no time to find out. I then kept going to the front of the school to join the professors in protective enchantments, well at least the ones I knew. Then I looked past the bridge to see what seemed like millions of death eaters but of course there were more of us. Right? Well I had nothing to be afraid of so I walked forward on the bridge to where I hoped was the border line. I heard a voice yell, "Charge!" and here they came. First came the snatchers, I held my wand firm in my hand ready to destroy them as soon as they crossed over. But as soon as they hit the dome they shattered into little pieces. I was relieved.

"Ha! What now." I yelled but as I said that I looked up and the dome cracked and too broke into little pieces. Immediately I turned around and started to run. No fear, well not anymore I was now probably the most scared person here. I decided to take a look behind me, which was a mistake. The bridge started to crumble as the snatchers started to come. The broken part was catching up to me, and sure enough it did. It pulled me down; on the way down I grabbed a ledge and started to pull myself up. First I dropped my wand up onto the ledge and then I pulled my body up and did it as quick as possible I mean I was already bruised in every place possible so what was the point. As soon as my face popped up a sigh of relief came from several people. Ginny reached over and helped me up.

Now it was personal, I was willing to do anything to keep the people here safe. I shook it off and prepared myself for the Death Eaters once again. The dome had been broken and we had no way of protecting ourselves but our spells and most of us were only students not nearly as educated as them. But still we could take them if we went into the castle and were cowards we'd all die for sure.

"Neville pay attention there coming!" Ginny yelled. I guess I had gotten on my train of thought. But now back to reality I had my wand in my hand ready, ready to kill some Death Eaters…..

I awoke on the cold hard ground of the court yard with screaming, loud noises around me. I guess the first hit that a Death Eater took at me had knocked me out. But I sat up ignoring the pain and took a second to look around; I wasn't the only one that was lying on the ground. Most of the people that were looked died or were on the verge of dying. I got up only to be knocked down again by the same screaming voice. The painful voice had returned and everyone who wasn't a Death Eater struck down immediately clutching their ears. Then the voice spoke…

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "hard, and valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one..by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. I am merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately.

You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat you injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for you one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, and have given yourself up, then the battle will recommence. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter to find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour…" Then the voice went away. I hoped that was the last time it came to us.

I knew Harry, even though lots of us had died tonight he would never give himself up. I mean that just wouldn't be right. I thought to myself as I slowly made my way down to the great hall.

When I got into the great hall I was shocked at how many people were either dead or injured. I took a look around and saw the whole Wesley family hovered over a body. Were they crying? I had to find out, I slowly limped my way over to them. When I got over I took a look down and saw that Fred, dead. He died to keep people safe. Even then I broke out into small tears. I look to the left of him and saw Tonks and Lupin. That I felt most sad about. They had a little child and now he was an alone in this world. I hoped that it wasn't dangerous after this.

"Neville," sobbed Ginny, "can you help with some of the hurt?" I nodded and headed over to student with a hurt arm. As I was finishing wrapping the students arm I began to look around once again to see if I could find Harry but nothing, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Neville." Said a voice. I spun around to see who it was.

"HARRY, you nearly made my heart stop!" Harry began to pull the invisible cloak over himself, "Where are you going alone?" I asked. I began to worry.

"Don't worry it's all a part of the plan," Harry said, "there is something I need to do Neville listen."

"Harry!" I was defiantly worried now," You're not thinking of handing yourself over are you?"

"No, of course not. There is something else. You know Voldemorts big snake, Nagini?"

"Ya, I've heard of it." I said

"It's got to be killed, and just in case Ron and Hermione don't….. well in case there busy."

"Kill it?" I asked I hope he would say no, killing anything makes my stomach flip.

"Yes." Harry said and he was gone.

I can't believe it Harry wanted me to kill the snake. But why, why did it matter to kill the snake. Was that what they were looking for? Was that what we need to do to help destroy Voldemort? Well either way I knew I had to do it. Harry was now depending on me. But what if when the time came and I couldn't do it? Well I had to I had no choice. If Harry didn't do it then I had to. I mean Ron and Hermione could do it, but if they didn't do it then I had to.

The rest of the hour went by quickly. Helping the hurt disposing of bodies it went by quicker than you would think. And all this time Harry was nowhere to be seen. Absolutely no one had seen him. Then we heard a sound coming from the front of the school. Most of us headed out to see what was going on a few of the others stayed behind to finish up.

When I got to the front of the school I was frightened. All the dark forces were standing in front of us, including Voldemort.

"Here, he is the boy who lived..DEAD!" Yelled Voldemort. I knew it couldn't be true, he had to be lying.

"NOO!" Screamed Ginny. Sobbing once again. I thought he said he wouldn't hand himself over, I thought he said he would never leave us. Then I looked again, it didn't look like he was dead infact it looked like he was breathing. But no matter, he told me what I needed to do and I needed to do just that.

"And now that I have taken over the wizard world I need more wizards in my army. Who will step forward and join us?" asked Voldemort. Nows my chance. I thought, I'll step forward and then I can get closer to the snake and when the time comes I'll slice her head off.

So I slowly stepped forward careful with sword trying my best not to let anyone see it.

"Ahh and you might you be?" said Voldemort,"A bit scrawny but I'm sure we could find a place for you."

"That's Neville Longbottom." Said Belatrix. At that point Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and yelled, "NOW!" And I took that as "kill the snake", so I went for it. I sliced off that snakes head and it split into a million tiny pieces. And Voldemort feel to the ground. I think Harry was right it would help destroy him and by the looks of it he was weaker. But now the battle was back on, Harry was alive again, you could say and now they have free range on us. Half of us ran back inside and a whole bunch of Death Eaters followed. As for me I stayed outside. As Voldemort slowly got up so did Harry and as soon as they both got up they went for each other. I knew this was it, the end for one of them and I just hoped it wasn't Harry. I watched closely as the both cast "their" spells, I then saw what Voldemort was holding, the Elder Wand. How did he get that? Didn't that belong to Dumbledore? But then again he had died and Voldemort was well Voldemort he had a funny way of getting what he wanted, and I guess the Elder Wand was one of them.

Anyway back to Harry and Voldemort, well they were still battling it out. But Harry spell was over coming Voldemort's! At that point I had been joined with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and a couple of others. Harry then took one more look at Voldemort and he was gone, done, dead. Then what happened next is very hard to explain. Voldemort kind of just well, exploded into a million pieces of sand. A scream came from the sand and then it disappeared, most likely forever.

Well that's it for this story of course I could tell you what happened before and/or after that but that's a whole other story. Well its still exciting but not as exciting as the Battle of Hogwarts. You also might be wondering: did Voldemort ever come back? No, he didn't. The Wizard World was once more at peace.


End file.
